Beginning
by Jade1994
Summary: The story of how Mai and Ty Lee became friends. It might have something to do with a prince, aura reading and some knife throwing. Review!


Ty Lee was first drawn to Mai because of her aura.

She never seen anything like it. Grey and dingy, bland and barely noticeable. It gave the young knife thrower an air of despair and loneliness, which was funny because Mai seemed like the type that actually enjoys solitude and privacy. In fact, Mai's first words to Ty Lee were "Please. Can't you just leave me alone?" when Ty Lee tried to get Mai's attention by doing cartwheels.

Ty Lee ignored that comment and plunked herself next to Mai. Mai visibly winced and moved further away. Huh. Interesting.

" So, you got chosen to be Azula's playmate too? Aren't you excited?"

Mai gave a semi grunt that sounded unconvincing. Most girls her age would have been over the moon by now if they were in her shoes. It was considered an honor to be handpicked as one of the princess's "companions", the Fire Sages made that much clear. Her parents practically burst into tears of happiness when they received the official invitation. Frankly, Mai just thought that it was beyond stupid and a waste of time.

" We get to meet the princess! As in ro-yal-tee. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it." Ty Lee unrolled her sleeves and placed her arm under Mai's nose. " See? See? " Mai appeared mildly disgusted. " Go on. Touch it. You can really feel the bumps-"

Mai just shuddered and swatted Ty Lee's arm away.

" Aw, you're no fun at all." Ty Lee pouted.

She was silent for a while before something, or more precisely, someone caught her attention. She squealed and shook Mai's shoulder vigorously. " Look! Look! It's the crowned prince! He's coming to us! What should I do? Say hi? That wouldn't be too sudden right? Ooooh, maybe I should do the back flip move. No? How about my signature hand stand? Or should I just wave and play cool?" Mai just shrugged indifferently. " Play cool it is then. I can totally play cool. I mean,cool is like my middle name. Ty Cool Lee. Channeling coolness now."

Ty Lee straighten up a little and held her head higher. Mai rolled her eyes in response.

The prince did not seem to notice them though. He passed both girls without much of a glance towards them. The whole thing was pretty anticlimactic.

Ty Lee let out an angry puff. " Rude much?"

Mai fiddled with the edge of her sleeves uneasily.

" I can't believe I thought he was cute. What a jerk."

Mai shifted her weight from one foot to another. Fiddled some more.

" You were right. Royalty is so overrated."

Mai turned her gaze to the ground. Even more fiddling. This was getting ridiculous.

" Hey, are you okay? You looked like you're burning up. Your face seemed to be redder than usual. Even your aura is a bit differen-"

"..."

" Shut up!" Ty Lee slapped Mai's arm hard. Mai scowled in return.

" Zuko? Really?" Mai blushed to a darker shade. " That's so adorable!"

Mai's voice was embarrassed and soft. " Don't tell anyone. I don't want Zuko to find out."

Ty Lee stared at Mai in confusion. That did not make sense to her. If you liked someone, why would you want to keep that feeling a secret? How would said person ever know then? " That's stupid."

Mai was determined though. And stubborn. Mostly stubborn. " Just promise me, okay? I know what I'm doing."

Ty Lee crossed her arms. " And if I don't?"

A whirling noise flew past Ty Lee's head. The blade continued to vibrate even after it stuck to the tree. Ty Lee gulped.

" You were saying?" Mai twirled another knife in her hand.

" I think..." Ty Lee smiled, which she knew will unnerve Mai and it did."...this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear, Mai and Ty Lee are about 10 years old in this story. They did not meet in the Fire Nation Academy for Girls before this. Both Mai and Ty Lee are chosen by Fire Sages to keep Azula company since the royalty can only hang out with children from the finest noble families. Am I over explaining myself? I hope not. :)

P.s: A big thank you to my beta reader, PrincessWraven! Do check out her stories because they are awesome!


End file.
